A network diagnosis technician typically assesses a remote computer's connection to a server by sending an Internet Control Message Protocol (ICMP) echo request packet from the technician's computer to the server (also known as ‘pinging’).
Such network diagnosis techniques are not configured to assess the remote computer's connection to the server. This is at least because pinging from a technician's computer to a server tests the technician's connection to the server and not the remote computer's connection to the server.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide systems and methods for a network diagnosis technique that is configured to assess network problems that include a remote computer's connection to a server.
Furthermore, pinging a server is typically configured to measure (1) an amount of time elapsed between the transmission of the ICMP echo request packet to the server and the reception of a reply ICMP echo request packet from the server and (2) any packet loss.
Therefore, it is further desirable to provide systems and methods that enable a technician to transmit a workload configured to measure network characteristics that extend beyond latency and packet loss.